


Sweet Dreams Are Made of...

by mynameiskohaku



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, kinda slow moving?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first encounter with a demon couldn't have gone any better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809179) by [StrawberrieMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieMars/pseuds/StrawberrieMars). 



> I just really love alopexCruoris's Demon Dan fic a lot... and there's just not enough Demon Danny...

There are many perks top being a demon: the fearful adoration, the thrill of a kill, collecting souls, and maybe getting that much sought after promotion.

Now Danny loved his job, loved the summons, the endless strings of flustered parties unable to deny his allure, and dealing away their souls for the pettiest of desires. Though he was a low-ranking demon… He didn’t get summoned very often, and when he did, he made sure not to leave without a contract in hand.

Then he met you, a kid looking for something, a thrill, something to slice through the mundane workings of normal life. You weren’t depressed, perhaps you were insane for dabbling with demonic rituals on a whim, but you were bored. It was Halloween night, the day when the veil was supposedly thinnest, though you didn’t buy that bullshit, and you’d been at it for hours, repeating the same ritual over and over, calling out different names, exhausting the ones in your book, before desperately resorting to normal ones. You were tidying up, calling it quits on this whole demon thing when Danny appeared behind you.

“Good evening.” He sang into your ear, voice barely above a whisper. You nearly jumped out of your skin, letting your instincts take over and giving him a solid right-hook. The immediate realization had you backing away, instantly preparing an apology. This didn’t seem to faze him, only stun him for a second, before a salacious grin spread across his face, and a chuckle spilled from him. You however found no humor in the situation, you were horrified with yourself. You’d just punched a demon, and he was laughing, a sound you felt did not bode well for your future.

“You know,” he purred stepping toward you, “I’ve never been greeted like that, granted I don’t get summoned often. You must be awfully bold.”

Danny was playing it up, and doing it well, he hoped. He looked you over, enjoying what he saw, meeting your eyes. You backed up, feeling all too vulnerable, feeling… naked, as though he was undressing you with his eyes. You forced yourself to look at him, trying to ignore the discomfort.

“I’m… I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, uh, hit you. You scared me is all… Th-that’s a good thing right? I meant it to be a compliment, and…” You tried to continue your rambling, hoping maybe he’d spare you if you layered on the ass-kissing, he placed a finger to your lips, silencing you. You felt his hand trembling slightly, you blood briefly chilled, maybe he was mad…? One look at his face told you otherwise, he was trying desperately not to laugh at you.

“Oh man…!” He sputtered, “You’re a riot kid. First you hit me, then you try to flatter your way out of whatever you think I’m going to do you… Ha, listen, if it makes you feel any better, I can’t actually hurt you, contracts and legal stuff, so just sit down…” he cooed, leading you into the kitchen.”…and let’s talk about this like rational adults.”

You took a seat across from him, letting yourself get a good look at him. His hair was the first thing that caught your attention, huge and slightly unkempt, yet it looked soft to the touch, though you weren’t going to muster the bravery to test that theory. Your eyes then drifted to the horns protruding from his head, they had the appearance of rams horns, black and red, somewhat forming a gradient toward the tip. You wanted to look him over a little more, but his returning stare halted your progress.

“I… I’m sorry.” You begin to speak somewhat cautiously, “I don’t actually have anything that I want to contract for, I just, I mean… I wanted to see if the ritual was legit is all.” Your voice tapered off toward the end, watching something flash across his features… Annoyance maybe..?

“I see…” he mused, “Scary stories not enough for you huh? I get it, the whole I want to see with my own eyes thing, believe me I get it, that’s how I landed this job. But lamb, I can’t go back without something to show for it.”

He got up from his seat, circling the table to stand behind you, and clasping his hands on your shoulders.

“SO… Have you got anything you’d want little old me to take care of for you? Co-workers you want to disappear? Someone you want to love you? Give me something here, baby girl.”

“I… No, I don’t really have anything like that… No one is that bad to me… I’m sorry.” You squeak.

“No one? NOTHING? Like you don’t, I don’t know, hate anything? Want something? Come on! You don’t just summon demons without reason!” He was flabbergasted; you had to be lying to him, trying to get out of a contract. 

“I… I’m so sorry. It’s really dumb, but I… was just bored…?” Your voice went up a few octaves as you spoke, revealing tones you never thought your vocal chords could produce.

“BORED? You try to summon demons as a way to fight off boredom? My God, baby girl, you are something else!” He vented, shaking his head, “MAN! I haven’t ever heard that before. Wow, tell you what? Here,” He shoved something into your hand, “my card. This is the first genuine laugh I’ve had in a WHILE babe, ha, I like you. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, yeah?”

“I- What?” you sputtered, “I thought you couldn’t go back with nothing to show for it…?” You were curious, but immediately kicked yourself, maybe he’d forgotten. You were off the hook and right back on!

“I mean… I’ll catch some flak from the higher ups but… It’s not like they can do anything all that bad to me y’know? Died once and uh, you can’t really die twice.”

You rested your head in your hands for a moment trying to process all of this.

“So wait… Where’d you go?” You looked up to find that… “Danny” had gone, all you had left of him was his card, from which you found his name once more, and the burning need to find something for him to do for you…


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since your encounter with the easily amused demon. Danny made no move to make himself scarce appearing to you at a moment’s notice, you’d seen him nearly every day since. However, you couldn’t think of anything for him to do, nothing… save for a few choice scenarios you’d dreamt up.

So when you rested your head that evening, you weren’t surprised that you dreamt of him again. Body pressed against yours, a few choice strings of expletives dripping from those devilish lips, and oh… what those lips could do. You could feel the knot in your stomach, your release so close- but you were interrupted by the blaring of your alarm. You’d be late to work today, you thought, jumping up and rushing to get ready.

You found yourself infinitely irritated at your lack of release, but suffered through it as you typed away at your cubicle desk. Stifling a yawn you check the time, just an hour left until you could clock out, but sleep threatened to take you… if the knot in your stomach didn’t take you first. Part of you considered just taking care of it discreetly under your desk, but you knew you wouldn’t risk it. You yawn once again, and begin typing again, copying the transcript in front you, before sending off another mass email.

You thought you felt hands caressing you face and neck from behind, but a quick turn in your chair revealed that to be false. At least you thought it was false, you felt those same hands again, moving down your shoulders, and lips tracing your neck.

“Hello again baby girl~” chirped a voice from your left.

“Danny?!” you squeaked, catching yourself and lowering your voice, “What are you doing?!”

He didn’t respond, instead he chuckled darkly, nipping at your neck, earning a soft groan from you. You moved his hands away spinning around again, not finding his form anywhere.

“How are you doing this?!” You hissed, swallowing a moan as Danny’s hands found their way into your bra.

“I’m a dream demon lamb, I just toss up a little veil and it’s like I’m not here, invisible to all. I’ve been VERY aware that you’ve been dreaming of me in the worst ways.” He sighs, biting down where your neck and shoulder meet. “Would you think horribly of me if I told you I was there with you? In your head, coming to your beckoning subconscious?” He purred laying on the charm, thick as honey.

“Ah… I- God Dan. Just… give me…” You check the time. “Give me 10 more minutes, please.”

You’re straining, arching into his touch as he rolls your nipples gently between his fingers.

“I don’t think I can wait, lamb. I’m more than ready to take you here.” He purred, actentuating his point, by pressing his growing erection against your back, eliciting another pained moan from your lips.

“Dan… Here just… God, please. 5 minutes now Dan. Just 5 minutes.” You begged, trying your hardest to ignore him.

“Can you make it another 5 minutes?” His hands leave you just as his hands make their way to your underwear.

“Dan…?” You pant softly, looking around, but the salacious demon was nowhere to be found. You huff in frustration and make your way to the back, clocking out and heading home, more irritated than when you left.

Arriving home you go immediately to your room and flop onto your bed. You contemplate summoning Danny, again, just for an explanation as to why he’s fucking with you. Instead you fancy yourself a nap, too irritated with the demon to want to see him again so soon. You drag yourself out of bed and to the bathroom to change, instead deciding that it’s too warm, for pajamas, instead you go strip off your outer clothing and slide into bed in just your underwear.  You ignore the heat and your irritation and promptly drift to sleep.

You’d prayed for a dreamless sleep, but weren’t lucky enough to get your wish. You found yourself “waking up” forehead-to-forehead with Dan.

“Good morning lamb. Sleep well?” He asked, humor dripping from every word.

“No… and I’d like to get some real sleep today. If you wouldn’t mind letting me… go?” You offered cautiously.

“I do mind. I mind a lot.” He grinned, pulling your body flush to his. “I’ve been missing you.”

“You saw me about 45 minutes ago; Danny… and you disappeared without a word.” You reminded gently, for how angry you were with him a few minutes ago, you had to remember he was a demon. You needed to tread lightly, so as not to die by fault of your own.

“I didn’t mean to baby girl.” He cooed, barely brushing his lips against yours. “I was summoned, I can’t deny a summons.”

You briefly wondered what people asked him for when they summoned him… He said he was a lesser demon… Could he grant big wishes, or just small favors? You wondered how often people might ask him for something illicit in exchange for their souls. You wondered if he was only pestering you to for the same illicit acts.

“Who… summoned you?” You asked, taking the chance.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He grinned; it felt like a slap in the face. Despite only just meeting him, he’d made you feel special with his pestering, but it was just unrealistic to claim him.

“Ah… right. No tell policy? Or something like that?” you mumbled, wishing desperately to wake up.

“Baby girl-“he started to say something, but the familiar haze of sleep was leaving you, tossing you back into the land of the living.

You lay awake in your bed, staring straight at the ceiling, tears stung your eyes. How ridiculous this was, you were crying over a man that probably only wanted a quickie and your soul. He didn’t care for you that way, no amount of pet names would change the fact that’d you’d fallen for him, and he didn’t love you.

You didn’t call for him the next day, or the day after, you didn’t call him for a solid week. You fell into routine, overdoing it almost, and almost forgot about the demon… almost. You’d finally figured out a favor for the demon, and as petty and childish as it was, to you, it was worth giving up your soul.

You lambed yourself up, dressing to the nines in the classiest outfit you could manage with your meager closet, and sat yourself at the kitchen table, and waited patiently for Dan to arrive. It didn’t take very long at all, he appeared to you, dressed only in a silken kimono, his hair was a mess and his entire attitude was off. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in years, you wondered if he hadn’t been sleeping, then wondered if he even needed to sleep at all. Maybe it wasn’t that he was avoiding sleep, maybe he was busy with… other activities. Your mind was in overdrive, thoughts came to you a mile a minute.

“Baby girl…” he croaked, trying to get your attention his voice sounded hoarse.

“Hello Danny.” You kept your voice level, not level to the point of coldness. “How have you been?”

“Just… cut to the chase lamb… If you’re going to tell me to fuck off forever, do it quickly.” He whispered, he sounded absolutely defeated, as though he might… miss you? More importantly it seemed as though he knew what you were going to ask of him, making this all so much harder.

“If the offer’s still on the table-“

“I won’t take your soul. Just tell me to go away.”

“If the offer’s still on the table,” You began again. “I’d like to ask for that favor.”

Danny sighed deeply, pulling up a chair and taking a seat, he let his head rest in his hands. His hair veiled his face; you were completely floored by this. He wasn’t making any move to mask how he was feeling, though you couldn’t understand why.

“What is it you want little lamb…?”

“I… Er…What’s wrong Danny?” You let your curiosity overshadow your need for closure.

“Baby girl, lamb, what, or rather why do you think I visited you so often?” His voice dropped any indication of emotion, he looked up his eyes were equally as void.

“Be… because you wanted a contract…?” You stammered, but you weren’t so sure anymore. Your eyes dropped to the faux wood of the table, you couldn’t handle his lifeless eyes any longer.

“Wrong,” he grumbled, reaching out and tilting your head up to look at him, “I’m not a sentimental man, Y/N. I wouldn’t come back every day for 3 months if you weren’t someone I was interested in. Let me level with you, I really don’t like this feeling of… fuzziness that you make me feel. It goes against everything I believe as a demon, or rather what I’m supposed to believe. What I’m trying to say is that I very much… enjoy you, and I’d very much like to be around you.”

Dan’s hand dropped from your face, and he began studying you intently, waiting desperately for a positive reaction. You’re face however was worrying, you looked absolutely distraught, tears shimmered in your eyes, you felt ridiculous, but Dan felt worse. He jumped into action, trying desperately to grab a smile from you, or something, positive.

“Lamb…? Don’t cry, it’s okay, I’ll leave! I didn’t mean to upset you more…”

“No!” You cried, then cleared your throat to try and grab some composure, “I don’t… I didn’t… I never wanted you to go. I just… God Dan! I wanted to hear… that, but I… I wanted to make you feel bad in doing it, just, I’m sorry.” You were rambling, trying to take back all the bad things you’d thought, all the bullshit you wanted him to feel, and somehow you wanted this to be all on you. You didn’t want Dan to feel responsible for any of this, you were being childish.

“Don’t apologize-“

“No, no, Danny. This was all petty and childish.”

“LAMB.” He groaned in exasperation.

He shot up from his chair and around to you, circling you in a tight embrace. You were forgiven, though he wouldn’t let you apologize.

“You knew this wasn’t going to be as a dramatic and angry as you imagined, after all, you’re all talk, just too much balled up to contain in such a normally gentle person.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “None of this was gonna be a blowout. You wouldn’t let it happen would you? You did well to keep it up as long as you did. You’d be a good demon, Lamb, if you could learn to keep it up for much longer. But you’re more of an angel, my angel.”

He was cooing sweet nothings to you, holding you close to his chest. Slowly, you let yourself relax into him, finally giving up the ghost. You really were just an emotional marshmallow after all.

“Danny…” you whispered.

“Yes?”

“Is that favor still available?”

“Lamb… I won’t take your soul. Just ask me. I’ll do anything.”

“I… would you maybe… take me?”


	3. Chapter 3: What You'd Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, she's back? Golly it's been a while and I'm so sorry, but exams and school came up and ran a meat cleaver through my free time, but here's the third chapter and I'll be honest I don't exactly know where I'm going with this fic. I was gonna end it at this one, but I... kinda love Demon Dan too much. So there'll maybe be more.
> 
> (You can follow me on tumblr to stay up-to-date if you want. http://amandaarisato.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, this one's for you Rissa happy birthday!)

The words escaped you in a squeak. You almost regretted your boldness, Danny's face conveyed nothing to you, save for shock. You wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Maybe... Maybe he didn't want you...?

"Lamb- darling, shit, are you sure?" He laughed nervously. "Don't get the wrong idea. I want to, I really want to. I just... Don't feel obligate to put out on the basis that I've got it bad for you. It can wait darling. I can wait. I promise. So plea-" 

You cut him off with a chaste kiss, pressing your hands flat against his chest. He melted under your touch, his arms drop from around your shoulders to your waist, pulling you close. Before you could take it any further, he pulled away.

"Lamb... You're playing with fire, you better be sure you want this. Because if you don't stop me now..." He let his voice trail off, eyes blazing, he was peering right through you. You were intimidated... But god damn did it feel good. 

"I'm more sure than I've ever been." You sighed pulling him in for another kiss. Dan threaded his arms under your legs, pulling you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. You twined your fingers around his neck, using the leverage to bury your face in his neck, kissing hastily up his neck and jaw. 

"Mm, which door, lamb?" Dan groaned, carefully sidestepping through down the hall.

"S-second on the right..." You sighed desperately trying to recapture his lips.

He leaned down for only a moment placing a few tender kisses on your forehead and your nose.

"Take it easy lamb. I'll take good care of you once we get to your room." Danny leaned in until his lips barely ghosted over yours. "I promise." 

Your heart fluttered, breathing elevated, nothing else mattered to you in that moment. All you cared about was him, having him. 

"Then you may wanna pick up the pace." You grumbled impatiently, prompting him to chuckle as he nudged the door open with his hip. He captured your lips briefly before setting you on the edge of the bed. You sat still, waiting for him to make the next move, you weren't ignorant to this, just unsure of his intent.

"Look at you darling... You're all dolled up for me." He purred reaching out, tracing his hands down the sides of your neck and stopping at your shoulders. His face inches from your face, his breath ever so gently brushing your face, so tantalizingly close... And suddenly so far away. He was fumbling with the tie to his kimono, getting it undone and stopping to look at you.

"Last chance lamb. Stop me now or let me continue." 

"Keep going."

He groaned appreciatively and let his kimono fall away. Leaving you to marvel at how little your mental images did him justice. The waving of the tail behind him caught your attention, you'd see it only once or twice during his visits, it'd left you with so many questions. Many of which were horribly inappropriate. Danny caught your gaze, you quickly looked away as the color rose to your cheeks. He was close again, diminishing the gap between your clothes body and his naked one.

"Well, now I'm without clothes. It hardly seems fair that yours are still on." His grin was dangerous as he carefully tugged on the zipper to your skirt. "Maybe you wanna help me out and get out of that top hm?"

You began to unbutton your top wordlessly, not daring to look back at the demon's blazing eyes as you did. He was in his element, something you often wondered about in the time you'd come to know him. 

Soon you were left in only your underwear a sense if self-consciousness threatened to overtake you. You briefly tried to cover up, worried by his silence, but his sudden, gentle hold on your forearms prevented you from doing so.

"Don't..." He whispered. Danny gazed at you like you were a marvel to behold, something worthy of being displayed in a museum. "You're beautiful darling."

You didn't answer instead you captured his lips once more, leaving your hands at your sides as he carefully unclasped your bra. His hands were on you in a second one gently groping one of breasts. His lips left yours and he began to kiss down your neck and to your breast taking your nipple between his teeth. 

You choked back a moan hands flying to grip his hair. You were feeling progressively more desperate for to feel him; to know what it'd feel like to have him inside of you. 

"Dan... Please..." You whined pressing up arching into his mouth. He pulled away from you much to your displeasure to answer.

"What's wrong lamb? I thought you wanted me?" He chuckled darkly, nuzzling himself into your chest.

"I do want you," You whimpered, "please Danny... I can't stand it much longer."

"Lamb!" He howled, "I've only just begun darling. You really just want to skip the foreplay and get to it huh?"   
He pulled your body flush to his. "Bet you can feel how hard I am for you. God look what you do to me baby." 

He punctuated his words by rolling his hips into you causing your mind to wonder just how someone could move like that. You whimpered in earnest hoping to coax him into giving up on the foreplay.

"I could give into your demands. So easily I could have you screaming..." His lips were dangerously close to your ear, hands moving south down your side. "But I'll take my time dear."

His hands continued down to your core, positioned just shy of your clit. His face buried in the crook of your neck lavishing your skin with kisses before his teeth came down on that spot on your neck, damn him for finding him. The torrent of embarrassing whines that poured out of you at the grazing of his teeth drove him (and you) insane, he then made a point of leaving bites and love marks on your neck silencing what little protest was left in you. You tangled your arms around his neck, throwing your head back in a low scream as his slender fingers made contact with your slit.

"That nice lamb?" he murmured, lazily running his fingers back and forth over you thumb gently pressing against your clit. You groaned in affirmation trying to capture his lips once again with yours. 

"Speak up lamb." He growled, slipping his fingers into you, immediately curling them deliciously inside of you. You swallowed a moan in effort to reply.

"Yes..." You managed.

"Yes what?" Danny probed, pulling his fingers slightly out of you. A warning.

"Yes it's good." You cried.

"Good girl." He nodded.

Desperation clouded your head leaving you hazy, you looked down at Danny who now had his face hovering over your lips. You could feel his gentle breaths brushing against you. Modesty went out the window at the first teasing caress of his tongue against your clit. 

You'd wondered, spending many a sleepless night wondering about his... Talents. None of your wildest daydreams could compare to the feeling of his blasphemous tongue on you now. Insistent laps at your clit alternating with lazy swipes between your folds drove you insane. Danny knew it. The needy whines pouring from your mouth urged him on, taking to the brink but not letting you topple over; just as you were about to shout your warning to him he was over you, lips glistening with the remnants of your arousal.

"Baby please..." You groaned, knowing now that the key to getting what you wanted was begging.

Danny's sharp intake of breath did little to dismantle your theory. He leaned in, lips only centimeters from your ear.

"Oh lamb, you were begging me to toss out the foreplay earlier. I'm only giving you what you want." His voice was velvet, low and gravelly... And all you needed to completely abandon any pride you'd kept earlier.

"Please... Daddy?" You groaned as sensually as you could manage biting back your embarrassment. He was a daddy kink guy right? He had to be other wise you would be in the wrong and he'd likely be laughing at you by now. One of his hands closed around your wrist while the other grasped desperately at your waist dragging your hips flush to his.

"...darling. You're edging into uncharted waters here. I can tell it from your eyes alone." He growled rolling his hips against yours stoking the fire in your stomach.

"Tell me what you want. Or this can be done baby." He threatened.

"You. I want you. Please don't stop. I need this, you. I need-" Your rambling was cut by a gasp at the feeling of your walls accommodating to his size. 

"Danny-"

"Shhh lamb it's alright. Danny's got you." He whispered, staying stock still worried he'd hurt you. His demonstration of restraint was impressive, at least he thought so. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to rid your legs of the ability to walk, but he remained in control wanting this first time with you to be sweet, at least something you wouldn't hate him for.

"Please, I'm okay just... God fuck me!" You cried, your frustration had hit it's peak. To be denied is one thing, but to be teased like this you wouldn't tolerate.

Dan didn't hesitate immediately ramming his hips against yours, unrelenting in his assault. If you were okay, he wouldn't hold back.

"Dan...baby...shit!" You whined twining your fingers in his hair, just below his horns.

"Mm, that good lamb? You want more of that?" He panted, grinning wickedly as his mouth dipped to ravage your breast, tongue circling your nipple.

"God yes!" You mewled, losing all sense of yourself. Unable to distinguish where your sounds ended and Danny's began. His thrusts were quick and just bordering on sloppy. 

Danny was losing it just as quickly as he'd gotten it. His thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier, moans pouring earnestly from his throat as he ravished your chest. 

"Baby... I can't last much... Longer." He panted into your chest.

"God..." You barely uttered the word before the euphoria swept you away. The fire in your stomach spread to the rest of your being. "Dan... Danny... Shit!" You cried out.

Dan laid over you, the pair of you spent and perfectly content to rest in the aftermath of it all.

"I love you lamb." Dan whispered quietly.

"I love you too Danny." You replied.


End file.
